Boundless Inner World
The ability to possess a sentient inner world of limitless knowledge and power. Combination of Encyclopedic Knowledge, Inner World Creation, Spiritual Symbiosis and Unrestricted Wishes. Also Called *Inner God *Inner Omnipotence *Monotheistic Dimension Capabilities User possesses a personal dimension within themselves in which dwells limitless knowledge and power, usually personified by an inner alter ego. As an extension of the user's soul, this being is soul-bound to the users completely making it virtually impossible to remove, having the user's interest at heart, protecting them against any threat and lending them all the power needed to achieve their goals. Physical threats are answered with instant recovery and massive empowerment, while mental intruders will learn the meaning of Hell. Applications *Claircognizance **Instilled Knowledge *Divine Empowerment *Existence Declaration *Infinite Energy *Inner World Creation **Personal Reality *Living Anomaly *Maximum Quintessential Control **Quintessence Force *Power Anchoring *Reality Separation *Soul-Bound Entity Variations *Epiphany Inducement *Meta Summoning *Plane Physiology *Reality Dreaming *True Form Associations *Encyclopedic Knowledge *Sentient Power *Spiritual Symbiosis *True Power Aside from the power itself, Boundless Inner World may provide a credible basis and explanation for some highly transcendent powers than appears beyond understanding, while being wielded by otherwise mortal users : *Absolute Immortality : When wiped out from existence, the user is simply reincarnated in the Inner World. *Absolute Existence : The Inner World acts as the secret source of the user's powers and self-modifications. *Absolute Wish : The user mentally draw a rough idea of the effect desired, then the Inner World decripts their expectations via its infinite knowledge, and bring them to existence via its infinite power. *Complete Arsenal : The Inner World's limitlessness grants the user direct access to all powers. *Logic Manipulation : The user's alter ego always obeys the users will, allowing them to perform any feats no matter how illogical. *Meta Ability Creation : The desired abilities are constructed within, then transferred to the user or other people. *Meta Summoning : The creatures summoned actually emerge from the inner "pool" of infinite possibilities. *Subjective Reality : The Inner World overtake the outer world for a time, reshaping it to the user's desires. **Mindscape Materialization : Users can materialize there world into reality, allowing them to rule there outer existence as there new creator. *True-Self Recognition : Within this inner world one understands themselves and gain a sense of universal enlightenment. Limitations *The user may be reluctant to use such power, for various personal or relational reasons. Known Users *Eco (Dragonar Academy) *Honoka Takamiya (Witch Craft Works) *Miharu Rokujou (Nabari no Ou) *Rey yan (Chronicles of the Cursed Sword) *Arata Kasuga via Ultima Index (Trinity Seven) Gallery Everything Your Heart Desires.jpg|"Everything your heart desires is yours to take." Empowerment.jpg|Limitless Empowerment. God Mode Activated.jpg|God Mode Activated. I Will Protect You.jpg|"I will protect you." You Don't Belong Here.jpg|"You do not belong here, intruder." You Know You Want To.jpg|"You know you want to." File:Consequences.jpg Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Rare power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Spiritual Powers